I'm proud of you son
by windflame
Summary: Trunks is upset about Vegeta always taking Bra side what happens when Vegeta over hears Trunks talking to Goten about it.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta walked down the hall to the gravity machine were he was going to get a few hours worth of training before dinner. As he walked down the corridor he could hear shouting coming from his son Trunks room.

"Get out my room you pest."

"I'll tell daddy you're shouting at me again."

Vegeta stopped walking when he saw Trunks coming out of his room holding Bra his daughter upside down.

"Brat what are you doing put you're sister down right now." Vegeta shouted intently becoming protective over his daughter.

"Then tell her not to come into my room." Trunks said dropping his six year old sister. Vegeta glared at his eighteen year old son.

"You're sister is allowed anywhere in this house except the gravity Machine." Vegeta said as Bra got up of the floor and went and hugged her dad. Trunks just glared as he went back into his room and slammed the door shut.

"Daddy can you make Trunks play dollies with me later on." Bra asked in her sweetest voice she could mange. Vegeta nodded making Bra Jump into the air and skip of happily. Vegeta soon stood looking at his sons door were he could hear chatting he could sense the son of the clown Saiyan Kakcrote in their. Walking up to the door Vegeta could hear talking.

"I'm telling you Goten My dad has no respect for me." Vegeta could hear Trunks say.

"Vegeta has no respect for anyone." He could here Goten say.

"That's not what I mean, he cares for that other Trunks more as a son then he dose about me."

Vegeta knew Trunks was talking about the Trunks for the other Time line he had tried to train his son from this time line to be like that Trunks.

"Yah but you maybe the same person, but you're different from different times I'm sure Vegeta knows that you would turn out different." Goten said.

"That's not it he thinks I'm worth nothing he wants that other Trunks more as a son then he wants me. Then theirs Bra he dose anything for that little pest like go out and buy her toys for her, with me he couldn't even stand to be in public with me. Just to go to the park I would always have to make deals."

"But Bra just a little girl, Gohan is the same with Pan. You should see his face every time me and dad come back from training with her."

"Goten you hared what my dad said she allowed any were she wants. Even my mum treats her that way I'm not allowed in half the rooms in this house when I was here age I'm still not." Vegeta's hand was at the door knob now.

"He doesn't even call me by my name it's eve brat or boy. Bra properly asked him to make me play dress up or something later on." Vegeta stopped at what he heard his son say.

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Trust me it is it is, I don't mind having a little sister but he takes her side over everything. He doesn't care about me he properly never has."

"What about with Buu."

"He was going to blow himself up; he only did it so he could have a chance at going to other world. I've heard off all the bad stuff he has done in the past." Vegeta could hear the bitterness in Trunks voice. When memory's of that day came to his head it was the first time he had ever given Trunks a hug too make it worse it was in front of the clone of that Baka. He could remember how awkward Trunks was about it saying it was embracing but he could see the smile on his face. It was also the day he told Trunks he was proud of him something his father had never said to him. He hadn't even said it to the Trunks from the other time line, he just tried to save his life and Bra he had no reason of saying those important words to her. But the fact that Trunks his own flesh and blood, his only son was saying that he didn't mean it made him angry.

"Trunks I'm sure Vegeta meant it when he said he was proud of you." Vegeta could hear Goten say the Saiyan half breed was just like his dad always trying to help.

"Their just words." Vegeta looked up at the door in front of him not believing what he had heard Trunks say.

Vegeta heart stopped at those words for a Saiyan to emit they where proud of their off spring was something very rear that would properly only happen to 5 saiyan children in ten year. Unless you were from kakcrots family them words would be spoken everyday.

"Yah I guess you're right but I still think Vegeta cares about you at lest he's around. My dad went of to train Uub."

"Yah but at least you got to hang out with you're dad like a father and son should. My dad is never doing anything like that with me he finds me a disgrace maybe I should wish on shenron that I was never born but keep the history the same maybe that would make dad happy that I was never born." Trunks said Vegeta opened the door at this making Goten and Trunks Jump at the princes presence.

"Boy the women is cooking so you're going to have to phone up one of those places where they bring the food to you." Vegeta said in his normal I don't care about anything look. Trunks and Goten looked at each other from were they were playing on the computer game.

"Eh sure dad." Vegeta could hear that Trunks was worried in case he had heard what they were talking about.

"I'll be in the gravity machine be nice to you're sister." Vegeta said walking out the room leaving the two boys to the computer game when he knew they should be doing homework.

'son no matter what you think I am always proud of you.' Vegeta though walking to his machine that he didn't see Trunks head looking out his door.

"Daddy did you make Trunks play dollies with me." Vegeta saw Bra coming up to him with one of her dolls in her hands.

"Trunks will not be playing dolls with you he has more important thing to do." Vegeta said in his royal custom but made sure not to be too harsh. Bra just looked at him and smiled she was so young that it didn't matter.

"Daddy when you're done with training can you take me shopping for new toys." Vegeta nodded making his daughter bounce up and down with happiness and run of.

Vegeta quickly noticed Trunks energy behind him and turned round too see his son looking at him with Goten.

"Unless you to want to help I'll get lost." Vegeta said making both boys have a panic look on their face quickly going back into the room but as Trunks rushed into his room he could see his own smirk on his teenage sons face.

**Ok this wasn't as good as what I thought it would be but still it's just a short little fanfic I made. (not sure if it has been done before) **

**Anyway pleases review to tell me what you think of it. Just not to many flames don't want to have a permanent writers block. **


	2. Note for all readers

**Windflame here. Sorry to say everyone but this was only meant to be one chapter I only write it to kill time at brake time at collage. Also sorry for the spelling mistakes and for Goku's saiyan name I was not on a internet computer and so could not look it up on how you spell it and when I posted it up I forgot to make it right.**

**Any way since I have not plan on continuing this story I thought I would let any one who read this and wanted a new chapter to write their own if they want to. Its just right now with all my other storys I am trying to finish and I'm back at college I would never be able to come up with a new chapter. So anyone can carry on with this story you all have my permission.**

**Sorry again.**


End file.
